Simple Pleasures
by forensicwafflez
Summary: Raven can finally feel emotions, so she wants to experience the simple pleasures in life. With the other titans gone she decides to get help from Gar, but has she bitten off more than she can chew.
1. Chapter 1

Simple Pleasures

I do not own teen titans! So here goes I'm going to try juggling more than one story at a time, because I randomly got this idea and didn't want to loose it. Hope you enjoy!

'thinking' "speaking"

Chapter 1

"We should hang out." Gar suggested as Raven snapped her book shut in aggravation. The green titan had asked her to stay home and up to this point had sat in the same room with her saying nothing. He flopped backwards over the back of the couch with his head landing skillfully in her lap. Raven decided to speak now shove him off later. "Gar, we are alone in the tower, in the same room, we _are_ hanging out." Gar looked up at her disappointed, "No Rae, we are sitting alone in the tower ignoring each other. I've been waiting for hours for you to say something, anything to me. Can you at least pretend that I'm actually your friend." Raven looked at down at him then shoved him off her lap, and off the couch in one fluid movement before leaving the common room. Gar lowered his head, "I am an idiot." He said to nobody inpeticular, mostly because nobody was there. He quickly set off to find Raven, he had probably upset her, since she was still getting use to being able to show emotion after the defeat of her father. It wasn't her fault she tended to be withdrawn, there wasn't much she could do about it, it was how she had been raised.

Raven sat on the end of her bed, head in hands, thinking. She was finding her life more difficult now that she could show emotions, mostly because she had no excuse now. There was absolutely no excuse for her to be withdrawn and mean, especially to Gar who up until a few moments ago had handled her mood swings better than anyone else in the tower. Raven made a quick desicion to go apologize to Gar. Raven didn't have to go far, as she opened her door with her keypad and ran straight into him. "I'm sorry." They said at the same time. Both looked to the other in confusion. Gar spoke up first, "Why are you sorry? I'm being a jerk, you grew up your whole life without emotions and having to be guarded and it's not your fault that sometimes you still feel like your back then or that you don't know how to show your emotions." Raven gave Gar a small smile, "I was going to apologize for getting angry at you. I have no excuse to act unattached and angry. I've waited my whole life for the chance to act anyway but, so I need to stop."

After a few moments of surprisingly un-awkward silence Gar stood up. "I'm gonna go get changed and head down to the beach wanna come? You don't even have to swim if you don't want to, you can sit and read." Raven looked down and thought about it. "Sure why not. Meet you here in a few?" Gar nodded and practically pranced with delight towards his room. Raven shook her head, wishing she could feel that type of simple delight. Then with a smile Raven realized that the only thing stopping her was her. And she was going to end that today. Raven flung open her dresser drawer and her jaw dropped. How could she have forgotten what her only bathing suit looked like. She had told Gar she would meet him and go to the beach with him. There was no turning back. With a sigh she pulled the black bikini and purple surfer shorts out of the drawer and slid them on. She looked in the mirror before going out to meet Gar. "It's not to bad." She said trying to convince herself the shorts weren't to short and the top didn't show to much. The only comfort she left the room with was that the top had thick straps that adjusted not the usual ties.

Raven peeked around the corner and saw Gar, suddenly she wanted to run back to the room and throw on jeans and a turtleneck. Then she watched as Gar's nose twitched and he turned her way. "Hiya Rae!" She sighed, her plan was pretty much out. She decided to try to hide her discomfort by acting nonchalantly. "Hey yourself are you ready to head down?" Gar let his gaze sweep over her before giving her a grin, "most definitely." Raven shuddered as she followed him. 'He seriously just checked me out', right to my face. Bold Garfield Logan, very bold, but kinda uncomfortable.' As they reached the elevator Gar opened the doors and shot Raven an apologetic glance before stepping in and waiting for her to do the same.

"I'm sorry," Gar said grabbing Raven's arm as she stepped out of the elevator. "Sorry for what? Oggling me? It was a little uncomfortable but you didn't mean it to be, you were just kidding around." Suddenly Gar began to look like a Christmas ornament, his face blushing a deep red over the normal green. He shuffled his feet. "Youdolookgood." Raven cocked her head to the side, "what?" Gar looked at her nervously. "I said you do look really good, I wasn't kidding Rae, I'm just kinda embarrassed with myself because I made you feel uncomfortable." Raven looked at him in shock, he preferred tall, skinny, happy, blond, and giggly. She, well she wasn't any of those things, except happy she was trying to work on that one. Gar noticing she was thinking decided he should drag her out to the beach before she could think better of it.

Raven looked at the water with great discretion. It was deep, it was kinda cold, and her least favorite, it was wet. She crinkled her nose in thought, but snapped out of it as Gar burst into laughter. She looked up where he was standing in knee deep water, already soaking wet and...'Wow, when did Gar get cute? Oh my dear Azar I did not just think that.' Gar walked out of the water and grabbed her hand, "Come on Rae I'll walk in with you." Raven gave him a wobbly smile then made her ascend into the water.

"Raven, your cool and all but this is taking forever!" Exclaimed Gar, he'd been easing her into the water for nearly ten minutes and she was only in thigh deep water. Raven turned to him, "Well can you think of a better way to do it?" Gar smiled, with a slightly menacing twitch to his lips. He quickly swooped Raven up off her feet and tossed her out a few feet. Raven came up sputtering, but surprised Gar with a smile. "Thanks Gar." "No problehhhhhh!" Gar shouted as a tentacle of Ravens power tossed him forwards toward her. He came up next to her and she turned bursting into laughter at the look on his face. They soon began swimming on their own stopping every now and then to dunk each other or throw water at each other. Gar stopped to watch Raven for a minute, she really was something else to look at. He found, without surprise, that Raven was extremely graceful in the water. Suddenly Raven stopped swimming and turned towards him bobbing on the surface. "Raven, why did you agree to come out here with me?" Raven smiled at him, "I realized in my room earlier that you try so hard. I mean, don't get me wrong, the other try, but you have always gone the extra mile for me. I decided I need to start enjoying the simple pleasures of having friends like you. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me, always standing up for me, not letting me feel to creepy or different, and now I want to give back. I can give back, and I'm going to. Can you help me Gar?" "Help you what?" "Well I haven't experienced many of the simple pleasures or life, so I dont know where to go about finding them." Gar smiled at her, "Go get dressed I have an idea."

That's it for now. More soon I promise.

-WaFfLeZ


	2. Chapter 2

Simple Pleasures

Thanks to my previous reviewers! Here's the next chapter guys!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans V_V

Chapter 2

Raven waited in her uniform for Gar to come into the commons. As he walked in his jaw dropped and he looked at her in disbelief. Raven was confused by Gar's look. "What is your issue?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Are you seriously going to wear your uniform, in public. Raven how often do you see the rest of us wear our uniforms as of late?" Raven had to stop and think about this. It was true they still defended the city in uniform, but lately the team was more casual. Cyborg had gone as far as to get a holographic ring made so he could blend in, hell Starfire even got highlights in her hair without an issue from Robin. Sometimes the team, except Raven who almost always wore her uniform, had fought in street clothes. The only real rule was that if one of the girls was wearing a skirt they had to wear short shorts underneath of it encase of sudden emergency.

Raven looked up shyly towards Gar. "In all honesty Gar the only normal clothes I have are my swimsuit, pajamas, and the dress I wore to the mayors ball." Gar looked at Raven, jaw once again on the ground. Without saying another word he grabbed her hand and they exited the tower. Once outside Gar led her around to the side where his moped, which had been a team gift on his birthday last year sat. He looked at her and grinned, "hope you dont mind getting your hair messed up." They soon arrived at the mall and Gar helped Raven off the moped. "I was going to take you out for dinner but I'm going to introduce you to another simple pleasure first: spending money on yourself."

A few hours later Raven sat in yet another dressing room trying on clothes. Gar had taken her to nearly every store in the place, minus the frilly pink looking ones and so far Raven was actually having fun. He didn't pressure her to come out and show him how they looked, or throw clothes in her direction. However, Gar had made some suggestions in this store of clothes Raven should get for going out, but it was advice Raven needed. He ended up giving her a couple shirts that laced like corsets, a few pairs of jeans, a halter contraption Raven still couldn't figure out, and a pair of green cargo's. Raven jumped startled as something on a hanger flew over the top of the dressing room door. "Try this on, and I want to see it." Came Gar's voice from outside. Raven looked down in confusion, this article of clothing was deep blue, flimsy, and shiny. "Aw what the hell," muttered Raven as she pulled it over her head.

Raven stood in shock looking at herself in the mirror. The thing that had appeared to be a flimsy blue shirt, was definitely not a shirt. It was a dress, a not-to-short but took-some-getting-used-to length, cleavage showing-offy halter-topped dress. Worst of all Raven liked it, she really really liked it. She turned again, looking at the back which was low and laced. She was snapped out of her daze as Gar banged on the door, "You okay in there?" Raven answered by opening up the door and stepping out. She watched as Gar's eyes began mimicking dinner plates in size, and his jaw dropped. "Holy shit Rae." Raven turned to retreat into the room but Gar grabbed her by her hand and spun her back towards him. He then spun her again and dipped her, before pulling her back up. "Just checking, I wouldn't want any guys to catch a flash of anything they shouldn't while we're dancing tonight." Raven was half way in the dressing room when what Gar said sank in, "Wait, did you say dancing?"

Gar grinned, "go get dressed I'll explain later. Promise." Raven went into the room and got dressed emerging to find Gar waiting with all of her bags and the stack of clothes Raven was buying from this store. after paying with the Teen Titan's charge card they headed out to the moped. "Awww man!" Gar cried, "How are we going to get all this crap ho..." Suddenly black light encased the bags and they vanished. Gar held a hand up in the air for a high five, but when Raven reached out to hit it he grabbed her hand. Raven looked at their hands in confusion, but she didn't pull away. Adjusting her hand so they fit better she pulled Gar away from the moped.

"Rae where are we going?" Raven looked at him with a small blush, "I want some ice cream. Is that okay?" Gar nodded and allowed raven to lead him, still holding his hand, to a small ice cream parlor he had never been too, and from the looks of it, it had been there a while. Raven pulled open the door and together they made there way to a raised corner table.

Raven found herself smiling as she watched Gar look around with wonder, deciding to add to his wonder she spoke up. "Everything in her can be made with regular milk or soy milk. I figured that even though you usually don't mind it , it would be kind to offer the information." Gar smiled one of his toothy grins and returned to gazing about the ice cream parlor. Raven had to agree with Gar's astonishment, she had felt the same way the first time she stepped foot in here. It was dark, with deep mustard walls and deep mahogany trim and the furniture was iron with deep red cushions on the backs and seats. The owners had owned this shop for 73 years but they still stopped in to make sure their grand-kids were taking good care of their customers. After they ordered their ice-cream, she got mint chocolate chip and Gar got some sort of tropical fruit swirl, they fell into easy conversation. "Hey we need to go get changed." Gar said looking at the large clock on the wall, so after icecream was gone and trash thrown away they hopped on the moped and headed home.

Raven looked at the dress with a deep seeded concern. She had thought it looked good on her but looking at it on the hanger she wondered if the fitting room mirror had been playing tricks on her. She shrugged off the unsure feeling and set off to find a pair of shoes and to figure out what she would do with her hair. She decided to do her hair in a simple half-up style with her ends slightly spiraled. She decided to do a smoky eye affect and wear a light gloss. Raven sighed, now for the shoes. She opened her closet to see a few pairs of chucks and some low silver heels and decided they would work. At last she was finished, and from the sounds of it just on time. Gar was banging at her door less than two minutes later, "Rae are you rea...Oh my god."

Thanks for reading! Review pretty please with sugar on top.

-WaFfLez


	3. Chapter 3

Simple Pleasures

Disclaimer- *sigh* I stttiiiilllll don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 3

Gar glanced nervously over too Raven wanting to be discreet about the fact he was checking her out. She looked amazing, especially with the cute little blush she had on her face because she knew he was checking her out. Oh, she knew he was checking her out, oh well. As he hopped out and held the door of the rental car open for her she accepted the hand he offered her. Raven looked over towards the warehouse in confusion. She turned her confused look towards Gar who gave her a confident smile. "It's okay Rae," he said. "My friend that I work with owns this place it's pretty underground." As the walked towards the entrance a Latin man walked towards them with a smile. "Ah Garfield it is a pleasure to see you again." Then he leaned towards Gar to whisper in his ear. "You are right you're little Raven is a very beautiful bird." He soon motioned towards the door. "Go on in enjoy yourself, everything is on the house tonight!" Gar held the door open for Raven. As she walked by she leaned towards him. "Your friend sucks at whispering." Raven said with a grin as she walked by into the thumping music.

Gar followed Raven over to a corner table where she set her things down. He reached out and spun her around quickly. "Come on Rae lets dance." She was going to protest but then decided against it. She had agreed to come, so she might as well enjoy herself. and it wasn't like she didn't know how to dance, in the several years of forced expeditions to teen clubs with her friends she had learned. Suddenly an announcer came on the overhead. "Are you ready for Latin hour!" Raven looked at Gar with a raised brow. "Latin hour? Really Gar, I don't know how to do Latin dance." Gar smiled at he and pulled her close. "It's cool Rae, just follow my lead." He began to walk onto the floor stepping to the rhythm of the music.

Raven was shocked as she watched Gar move. He could seriously dance Latin and with his holographic ring making him tan with a deep greenish black colored hair he looked like he was normal. Like he didn't have to worry about somebody killing him or one of his roommates everyday or that he was a green skinned orphan who had no family. He looked just like every other eighteen to twenty one year old in the club. That was when Raven decided that if this was an outlet, the only chance Gar had to feel normal and free she was going to give it to him. With uninhibited movements she didn't know her body could make Raven found the rhythm of the music and let everything go. And she realized why Gar liked this simple pleasure, because for the first time in her life Raven felt normal too.

Gar watched as Ravens face turned from one of puzzlement to understanding and suddenly her hips caught the beat and she rolled them to the music before doing a sexy mix of dance and walking towards him. She looked him in the eye as she stepped even closer, and with her hips still moving she was brushing against him. "Come on Gar, teach me to dance." She said, and Gar felt the temperature in the room go up about ten degrees. He wanted to know two things. One: when did Raven get sexy. Two: How the hell do her hip roll like that. Gar reached out for her hand and spun her around and soon the couple began to blend in and let go of everything. Gar was surprised by how good a dancer Raven was when she let go. Suddenly Raven rolled her hips and spun with her back facing Gar and he stopped just to watch. She had no problem keeping up with the fast paced Latin music or the level of sexy that the dancing brought on. Raven turned and saw Gar watching her when the announcer announced the end of Latin hour. As a slow song came on Gar spun Raven in with her back pressed against him. "You're a really good dancer Rae. One more then we can head home okay?"

Raven felt a chill run down her spine from the way Gar whispered against her neck, it was like nothing she had never felt before. She nodded as she turned towards him and laid her head on his chest, allowing her self to calm down and just be with Gar. She smiled being with Gar, that was something that she needed to add to her simple pleasures list. It surprised her as she thought back to how annoying he use to be, or maybe she was just cranky. As the song ended they headed back to their table so Raven could gather her purse and jacket and stepped out into the parking lot. As they walked towards the car Gar randomly spun Raven around and pulled her into a friendly hug. Raven wrapped her arms around him, "Hugs. Yet another simple thing I missed out on along with roller skating, bonfires and kissing." Gar looked at her feeling brave, "I can fix one of those right now." Raven raised an eyebrow as she lifted her head to look at him. "Where exactly, Garfield, do you expect to roller skate at this hour."

Gar took a nervous breath before tilting her chin up. "I wasn't talking about the roller skating Rae." Raven felt her breath hitch and let her eyes slide closed as Gar closed the gap between them. It was a quick kiss no tongue or anything, but Raven still felt breathless as Gar pulled back. He grinned and scratched the back of his head, taking Ravens silence as a negative reaction. "I can understand if you want to kill me, I should have asked first I just, I don't know Rae." He looked at her and smiled, "there's just something about you." He then leaned over and kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. "Let's go home."

Raven slid into the passenger seat silently and remained silent the whole way home. 'He just did that, he seriously just kissed me. I got my first real kiss from Beastboy, and I enjoyed it...' Raven decided to tell Gar she wasn't angry but decided to wait until they were home to talk about it.

Gar kept glancing away from the road to look at her, but her face was giving no hints. He suddenly felt terrified that he might have just stuffed her back into the shell she had just recently came out of. Just as he turned to ask her if she was angry the car was rocked onto it's side, as a semi blasted into the rear of the car on Ravens side. Then everything went black. He woke up a few hours later in a white room and turned to a man he could only assume was a doctor, "Where's Raven?" "I'm right here Gar. I'm sorry I didn't get the bubble all the way around us. I'm not hurt to bad I got a cut up my back but that all. You hit your head on the window but i kept it from breaking so you didn't get cut up." Gar looked at Raven, it was obvious she felt bad about the incident but it was soon obvious that she was hurt a lot worse than she let on. As the doctor had a nurse help Raven to her room she winced with pain as she moved and even limped a little. Gar soon felt guilt flood him, and he realized he was going to make it up to Raven, because he loved her and ... wait what? 'I love her...' was Gar's last thought before he fell asleep.

Okies that's all for now. ^_^ Pretty please with sugar on top press the button of reviewing. K'thanks -WaFfLeZ


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to say thanks to my reviewers I appreciate the advice and complements. These are my reviewers:

Raven2k8

Techno Skittles

Dante665

bk00

Wolvmbm

Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not not not own Teen Titans.

_letter from Gar_

**Simple Pleasures**

**Chapter 4**

Gar awoke to the sound of rolling wheels and unsteady footsteps. Raven entered the room pushing a wheel chair with a stack of discharge papers on it. "Come on Gar if you sign these we can go." Gar immediately sat straight up in bed and reached for the papers. He quickly signed them, got dressed, and transferred himself to the wheelchair before a nurse could even get into the room. Gar acted as if his haste was natural, but he needed to talk to Raven about last night. As Raven pushed him out of the hospital, she stopped suddenly and looked at him. "Gar I can feel you right now, so I know why your anxious and jumpy to go home. Before you go jumping out and throwing everything on the table I want to let you know that I'm not sure how I feel."

Gar looked at Raven then to the ground and back again. Suddenly an idea dawned on him. "How about we treat these next few weeks as dates and then figure things out from there." Raven felt a weird flutter in the pit of her stomach as she bounced the idea around in her head. She had just gained the ability to feel, she was uncertain if she could handle a relationship. However, as soon as she looked at Gar's face, as soon as she felt the vulnerability that was radiating off of him she decided to give it a shot. "Okay, I'll give it a try." She was surprised as Gar jumped up out of the wheelchair and wrapped her into a tight hug. "Thanks Rae." Raven looked at Gar and smiled at him. She then enveloped them in a bubble of energy and transferred them to the tower, wheelchair and all.

Raven slowly got Gar, who was still dizzy from the medicine, out of the chair and onto the couch. She went to walk away but Gar reached out and grabbed her. "Another simple pleasure you have yet to be introduced to. The watching of a comedy special." Gar pulled Raven down next to him and turned on the newest special. At first Raven wanted to protest but as Gar pulled her carefully against her and nuzzled his chin against her head she felt all resistance to the idea vanish. As they sat together Raven reached towards the table and grabbed her and Gar's respective medicines and distributed them into dosing cups. As she handed Gar his meds he sat them back on the table. "I don't want to take them," he explained. "Besides I'm enjoying this too much. You go ahead and take yours though, you didnt get a final dose before leaving the hospital." Raven obeyed and took her meds, leaning over on Gar as she began to feel drowsy. Gar slowly began running his fingers through her hair, and she instinctively snuggled into him being conscious of his injuries.

Raven woke up as she felt her bed jerk beneath her and tilt a little bit. She immediately looked down and realized her bed was wearing a white t-shirt and had green skin. "Oh my god Gar! Why didn't you move me?" She asked looking up too see the look on Gar's face. It was a mixture of confusion and amusement at her reaction. "You were sleeping and besides Raven, I was enjoying looking without interrogation." He gave her a cheeky grin and reached for his meds. Suddenly Gar looked over at the stock of gauze and bandages Raven had brought home from the hospital.

"Hey Raven you should go shower then I can redress your back, and we can go out for another simple pleasure tomorrow. The doctor said he wants you to let it heal on its own." Raven looked down and blushed wondering if Gar realized that she would have to be shirtless for him to dress it. She suddenly felt really annoyed with the doctor, he had made the decision that she had been to emotionally traumatized to use her powers to heal it, but luckily for her it would only take a week to heal and then she could get the stitches out. Until then she would have to let Gar dress it for her.

"Okay I'll put the wheelchair in the med wing and then hop in the shower. I'll yell for you when I'm ready." Gar nodded to her and watched as she pushed the unneeded chair down a hall way. A few minutes later his communicator beeped and he opened it. Raven let him quickly know that she was ready for him and he made his way towards the girls shower. However when he opened the door he was surprised to find Raven waiting in a pair of her new shorts with nothing but a towel around her upper body. She held up the gauze before tossing it to him, turning around and letting the towel fall to the floor. Gar immediately began dressing her wounds knowing that it must be uncomfortable for her to be shirtless in the same room as him, let alone with him touching her back and the bandage sticking right along the very edge of her breasts.

Raven felt a shiver as Gar whispered that he was done against her bare back and left red faced. She quickly grabbed a loose tank from her bag and pulled it on over her head. She needed to talk to him right now, but as she raced into the hallway she found that he was already out of sight. She heard a quiet click and the light thump of footsteps on stairs, immediately she set out for the roof. As she opened the door she spotted Gar sitting on the ledge. He looked up then quickly looked down in embarrassment. She silently walked over and sat down, reaching into his lap she grabbed one of his hands and held it in her own.

"I'm sorry Gar I should have told you that I was going to have to be shirtless for you too wrap it and that the bandage would end so close to my...well you know." Gar looked at her and switched her hands so he could wrap the one closest to her around her shoulders. "It's okay Raven, I should have thought about it before I asked. It probably seemed to you like I knew but was totally okay with it." Raven looked at him with her eyebrows knitted together. "You cant seriously be blaming yourself." She stated in disbelief. "Well no silly, if you weren't so damn good looking I could have cared less about whether or not you were topless. Though I didn't really see anything so it doesn't count, I respect you way to much to look without permission." Raven gave Gar's hand a squeeze, smiling she leaned her head on his shoulder and they watched as the cities lights began to come one as dusk became twilight.

Suddenly Raven felt as if she was falling backwards, but found it was only Gar pulling her back onto his chest. He positioned himself so that Ravens back wouldn't be on the hard ground, but so that he was still comfortable. They laid there for a few hours when Raven suddenly felt a wave of sadness coming from Gar. "Hey, whats wrong?" She asked sitting up to see Gar laying there his eyes looking a little more than misty though no tears were flowing. Gar looked towards her before speaking, "I was just thinking about my parents and how much I miss them. Then I started to think about how you guys are my family and how scared I am to loose you. You guys are all I have left, I don't have a whole planet waiting for me, or a mechanics shop where the guys are like family or a rich man who will take me back into his life. It scares me that if this all falls apart, if I loose you guys, I'm done."

Raven looked at Gar and realized she was in the same boat as him. She didn't have anyone if this fell apart, she had nowhere to go. Raven had thought about it many times so she knew the feeling of fear Gar was experiencing. He was totally vulnerable and dependent on them to stay together as a family, but they weren't going to be heros forever. Robin and Starfire were thinking of moving out, and Cyborg and Bumblebee were engaged. Gar was right this was all falling apart, but she wasn't just going to turn her back on him and she needed to let him know that. She looked down at his face, and realized that all she wanted to do was reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere, but she didn't know how other than to just say it. "Gar do you want to go look at apartments tomorrow? We might as well be prepared if the others come home and tell us they found new recruits."

Gar looked at Raven in disbelief and suddenly jumped up and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Raven was shocked at first, but soon found herself responding to Gar. She wrapped her arms around Gar's neck and just slightly parted her lips. Gar lightly swept his tongue crossed her bottom lip before taking it in his mouth and nipping it gently with his fang. Raven then gently sucked his lip into her mouth before pulling back gently. She looked at Gar wide eyed and confused as to what had just happened. She had responded to his kiss and she could feel herself getting dizzy with emotion. Gar, understanding that she still needed time to think stood up then offered Raven a hand, which she took assuredly. She then disappeared through the door and down the stairs. Gar tried to catch up to her but got to her door just in time for it to shut in his face. With his head drooped down he headed to his room.

Raven opened the door and peered down the hallway before exiting her room. It was two in the morning and she still couldn't sleep, she knew some herbal tea would calm her down and she had finally decided to risk exiting the safety of her room. What she saw when she walked around the corner to the elevator broke her heart. Gar was laying in front of the elevator, propped against the wall sound asleep. As she walked by she saw something in his hand and leaning closer she saw it was an envelope with her name scrawled on it. She swiftly pulled it out of Gars hands and went to make her tea.

As Raven's teapot whistled she quit fiddling with the envelope long enough to poor a cup of tea. She immediately went back and picked the envelope back up, this time breaking the seal completely. She unfolded the letter, refolded it then taking a deep breath unfolded it and began reading.

_Dear Raven,_

_ I just wanted to apologize for earlier, not because I didn't mean too, but because you weren't ready and I should have respected that. I'm not gonna lie though Rae, it hurt to have you literally run from me, but I'm going to claim responsibility for that too. I don't want to loose you Rae, and if that means I need to back off for a little bit I will. I cant lie though I cant change the way I feel about you, even though it is driving me crazy. So we will stick to the schedule as planned and hang out daily, and until you initiate any movement in that direction I will remain hands off so to speak or at least I'll try. I'm not going to make any promises though._

_Love,_

_Gar_

**That's it for now guys! I'll have another chapter up ASAP and please review!**

**-WaFfLeZ**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

My Reviewers-

Raven2k8

Dante665

100 Silver Wings

Angel-Mogamishi

Titans Obsessionist

Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans *sigh*

Simple Pleasures

Chapter 5

Gar woke up on a mission, he needed to deliver the letter, and hopefully after reading it Raven would still want to hang out with him. He stood up and marched with purpose down the hall, stopped in front of Ravens door and reached down for the letter. It wasn't there. Gar frantically began to pat himself down when he heard a quiet chuckle. He jumped with a surprised turn and saw Raven with a steaming cup of tea in one hand and his letter in the other. "You already read it." Gar's ears drooped as he walked past Raven with a heavy sigh.

"Hey Gar, what are we doing today?" Raven asked with hesitation. Gar immediately perked up, excited that the letter hadnt made Raven feel so awkward she didn't want to hang out with him. He had previously decided that he should let Raven show him what she likes to do, and he wanted to give her another day for her back to heal up before they went skating.

"Well Raven one of my favorite simple pleasures is to share what I like to do with my friends." He paused to look at Ravens face then continued, "so go get dressed cuz today's all about you Rae." Raven looked at him then nodded. "Okay Gar, you can ride a bike cant you?" Gar looked at Raven like she had grown a second head, "Ummmm yeah Rae I can ride a bike." Raven then walked around him and into her room, emerging a few minutes later in green bermuda shorts and a black racer back tank. Gar followed as Raven led him to the garage where there were a few bikes in the corner. "These are all mine," Raven explained. "You can use the green mountain bike, I'll use the blue one." Gar nodded in understanding and took two helmets off the shelf. He came up to Raven and placed one securely on her head, then pushed it over her eyes. When Raven pushed it up Gar was making a funny face towards her.

"Come on you goof." Raven said with a chuckle as she placed Gars helmet on his head. Together they pushed off and headed across the bridge and towards the city. Once there they stopped at a gas station and bought some bottled water in reusable bottles, much to Gar's delight. Then they peddled straight through the city towards the outskirts. Gar followed as suddenly Raven veared off onto a dirt trail and followed it with ease as they ascended up the mountain. Gar about plowed into her as she slowed down, and turned towards him. "There are two trails, we can take the other when we have bathing suits. I'm going to warn you, I've never been down this path before." Gar looked at her then suddenly pushed off. "Catch me!" He yelled and set off ahead of her. Raven smiled then pushed off pumping furiously.

They raced through the woods on the beat down trail, passing over small streams and rode over small rocks and fallen logs. Gar came to a stop and appeared to be looking at something off in the distance. Raven rode up beside him and gently nudged him "I caught you..." She began to say but her words fell short as she saw what Gar was looking at. Back in the woods, about three hundred yards off, there was a cabin. Obviously abandoned but still in good shape, it was captivating in an odd way to both Raven and Gar. There was a small stream next to it and several large shade trees. There was a rose vine winding around the large porch where a broken swing still swayed only half attached to the banisters.

Gar looked at Raven, "We have to live here, we need to find out who owns it, how we can buy it then we need to fix it up and live here. Nothing could be more simple or more pleasing than having a home that's all yours." Raven looked over towards Gar confused at how adamant he seemed about living in the house. His enthusiasm about the house soon became infectious and she agreed to go take a closer look.

As they neared the property Gar held one of Ravens hands and placed the other on her side to steady her as they trekked through the tall, thick grass and over the large fallen branches that it weaved around as it grew giving each branch a well knitted sweater. They soon arrived at the front porch, which wasn't in to bad of condition except a few boards that were already broke. Gar got to the front door and opened it carefully avoiding the falling dust that fell off the top of the door. They stepped inside and Raven gasped in shock. Other than a lot of dirt and grime the house was in perfect condition. No holes in the wall, no broken furniture, it was like it had just frozen in time when the owner had left it. he large room which opened directly into a dining room and a kitchen area had a large stained glass fixture and a spiral staircase that went upstairs to a loft room. Through a closed room downstairs there was a second bedroom, it wasn't quite as large as the loft room but it was in just as good condition.

Raven looked at Gar, "This place is perfect, we should ride into town and buy it like right now." Gar looked at Raven and shook his head in disbelief at her excitement. He was absolutely amazed that she seemed as drawn in by this place as he was, but she was right, it was perfect. He grabbed her hand, practically having to drag her out the door, and led her back to their bikes. "But, I wanted to...cant we just." Raven stuttered as Gar put her helmet on her head. "Rae, we can't ask someone about the house way out here. Besides, we need to buy some things to fix this place up." Raven turned towards with raised eyebrows. "You mean it Gar, really. We can fix this place up?" Gar nodded and before he could say anything Raven was on her bike and heading back towards the entrance of the trails. 'This is going to be fun.' Thought Gar not being able to contain his smile. 'It's really nice to see Raven this excited.'

They rode straight from the end of the trail to the county recorders office. The man sitting behind the desk when they arrived, was a known piece of work but Raven with her head held high walked in sure of herself anyway. The man behind the desk looked over his glasses and gave Raven a snide smile. "What can I help you with today miss." "Roth, my name is Raven Roth, and this is my roommate Garfield Logan. Well we are also known as Raven and Beastboy of the Teen Titans." The man looked up at them with a slight look of disgust. "Don't you live in that disgusting T in the middle of the bay. I can understand the need to move." He said with a scoff. Raven twitched in anger before finally exploding.

"Now listen here that supposedly disgusting T has been the only home I've ever known. And furthermore the reason I need to move is because there's a new group of us moving in. So I need you to look up who owns that little cabin in the woods because I want it and I've spent my whole life taking care of ungrateful asses like you and I freaking deserve to get something back!" When she finished the county recorder was a little flustered but hopped up with an "I'll be right back." Before Raven could even colm down he was back with paper work for them to fill out and was telling them that out of gratitude for their continued support of the safety of the civilians the cost will be taken care of." Raven smiled smugly gave a thank you and marched out of the office with her head held high. Oh yes victory was so sweet.

That's it for now guys. Sorry so short I just felt like it was a good place to end it. I thought if I continued on things would get jumbled up. Please review. ^_^ Btw sorry if you reviewed and I didn't get it up top I'll add you on the next one.

-WaFfLeZ


	6. Chapter 6

My Reviewers- Thanks guys!

Raven2k8

Mercenary Clown

Wolvmbm

Dante665

iLuvForevermore

hayleytylers

Simple Pleasures

Chapter 6

Raven looked around in awe as she and Gar entered the home improvement store. With there city hero's credit card in hand, everything was possible. They needed three beds, a couch, table and chairs, fridge, oven, coffee maker, bathtub, the list went on and on. They new they wanted to make the downstairs bedroom into a guest room, and the loft room was big enough for them to have there own beds. They decided to make the other extra room into an office of sorts so they could continue to keep tabs on the city and do any school work if they chose to attend college. Raven looked at Gar, "There is so much stuff in here, but I s'pose that's a good thing since there's so much to do right?" Gar looked at her with a look of surprise. "Whoa slow down Rae! Rome wasn't built in a day." Raven just looked at Gar and taken aback by the look she gave him he decided to add, "But they might have finished one house in a day." Raven wiped the threatening look off her face and smiled at him, "That's the spirit Garfield." As they walked into the store Gar looked at one of the workers apologetically, "We'll need the biggest truck you have."

A few hours later, Raven and Gar waved goodbye from the delivery truck as the home improvement store workers watched in shock. They had bought literally everything they needed to lay new floors, add fresh paint, and furnish the whole home. Raven sighed a content sigh as they pulled into the trail lot. Gar turned to Raven, "Uhhhh, Rae how are we gonna get all this stuff to the house?" Raven grinned, "I'll take care of that, just get your bike and ride out to the house." Gar looked at her confused but decided to trust her, gathering his bike out of the back he walked it to the trail, snapped on his helmet and pushed off. He looked back and saw Raven standing there looking at all the stuff in the back, heard her say her mantra, then suddenly she and everything else in the truck were gone.

Gar pulled into the yard of the house and walked inside. Everything was in the main entryway and Raven was standing there with a smug look on her face. "Told you I'd take care of it." Gar looked around with shock. She had moved everything at once, thats how much control she had now, and suddenly his shock turned to pride. Raven had come so far and he felt an anger at the fact that she had come so far just to be put out for age when she finally had control. He knew she'd do great things though, she was smart, she could pass just about any test given to get any job she wanted. Suddenly Raven broke his train of thoughts.

"Whats up Gar? Your looking at me weird, did I do something wrong?" Raven looked adorably worried, and Gar couldn't help but laugh. "No Rae, I'm just so proud of you. I mean look around you moved all of this at once. You have so much control, I mean your even considering a life outside of the titans, you're finally ready and willing to get out of your shell. It's amazing to me and I'm just so proud to call you my friend." Raven looked down at the floor with a blush. "Thank you. Gar I" She was cut off by the beep of their communicators, it was Cyborg.

"Hi y'all, we got our new recruits so you will need to start looking for places to stay but um, Robin wanted me to let you know that you need to be dressed to the nines at the induction gala next week." With that the transmition ended. Raven looked at Gar, "So I guess we aren't ever going to be totally done with crime fighting, but at least we can live somewhat normal lives now." Gar nodded and before he could think twice he spoke up. "Does normal include dating?" Raven looked at him, and she could suddenly see straight through the funny guy Gar always tried to be. She knew she could trust him so maybe it wouldn't hurt, it couldn't hurt. She looked down and nodded, "I s'pose but we need to take it slow, and I don't want the others to know just yet. I'm not going to change, I'll always be quiet and I might not always be forward with my emotions, but if your okay with that I can try."

Gar looked at her, his eyes lit up with the biggest grin she'd ever seen plastered on his face. He launched himself at her and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you Raven. You won't regret it I promise. Now lets get to work, god knows you gave us a lot to do." Raven laughed and handed him a paint brush, but suddenly she stopped laughing. "We need to let the others know we have a place to live. I can take care of that if you'd like me to." Gar looked over and nodded at her before opening the deep brown they had chosen for the living room area. As he set to work, Raven opened her communicator and called Robin.

As soon as Robin opened his communicator Raven began to speak. "You don't have to worry about me and Gar finding a place because we found one. Together. I mean me and Gar are living together, we found this awesome cabin that has four bedrooms and an amazing open kitchen and it so nice, so we got it and now we are living in it. Okay just wanted to let you know. Raven out." She then slammed her communicator shut and walked into the room where Gar had started painting without her, he looked up. "Did he say anything?" Raven shook her head no. "Did you give him a chance to say anything?" Silence. "Rae?" "Not really." Gar looked at her with the intention to correct her and tell her she should have given Robin coordinates and such but with one look at her face, he burst into laughter.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Raven looked at Gar who was trying to calm himself down enough to speak. "Your just so damn cute Rae." Raven looked at him then rolled her eyes, and flung some paint at him. "Your an idiot Gar."

A few hours later Raven sat exhausted they had gotten the living room and kitchen painted, furnished, and applianced. Gar walked in and looked at her. "Do you want something to eat?" Raven looked at him. "Not if it means you have to leave im guessing." Raven nodded her head and Gar looked around. "I guess I'll do some grocery shopping and make something when I get back how bout some tofu tacos?" Raven looked at him blankly. "How about some tofu tacos for me and some normal poor dead cow tacos for you?" Raven smiled and nodded. "Some poor dead cow sounds delicious right now. Gar shuddered leaned over to kiss her forehead and set off on their new ATV.

DUH DUH! All done for now will updates soon. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my reviewers!

Mercenary Clown

Raven2k8

Wolvmbm

Titans Obsessionist

Dante665

Simple Pleasures

Chapter 7

Gar crept quietly into the house and stepped into the living room where it appeared that Raven was sitting and reading a book. He began to creep closer and closer until finally he was bye the back of her chair "Hey Rae I'm here with the groc...er...ies." He trailed off quietly as he came around the front of her chair realizing that she had fallen asleep. Slowly he lifted her into a more comfortable position, without so much as a stir from Raven. Then quietly he went and pulled out a large fleece blanket from one the closet they had recently stocked and covered Raven up. Then after laying on the rug near Raven's feet he covered up with what was left of the blanket, falling asleep to the sound and reasurrance that came with Raven's steady breathing.

A few hours later Raven awoke and attempted to stand only to find that her blanket was stuck under something. Assuming that at some point it had gotten lodged under the chair track she pulled, and heard a thump she assumed came from the chair leg hitting the floor. She jumped with surprise back into the chair when Gar popped up beside the chair. "Owwww, Rae you could have just asked me to move. I woulda really." As Gar sat up rubbing his head with a pout, Raven became instantly apologetic. As she streamed apologies Gar attempted to shut her up but none of his reasurances worked. Finally Gar slapped a hand over Raves mouth. "Rae I love you babe but you need to shut up. It's fine I'm not hurt, I was only kidding, and you didnt do anything wrong." Ravens eyes were wide with shock, making Gar instantly nervous. "What did I do Raven?" Raven looked at him, "do you really love me?" Gar paused and ran what he had just said in reverse and playing it over in his head he realized he had indeed said it. "I'm going to say yes Raven I meant it. One thing my mother always said that I can remember is that you know you love someone when you can say it without thinking." Raven nodded her head in understanding, then got up and left the room without another word.

Gar sat and waited, waited and paced, then sat and waited some more: No Raven. After a few hours he tried her communicator, no answer. Then he left and headed out the door, her bike was still there, so no tracks. Gar sniffed the air and found her scent easily, following it to the natural spring that ran along the house, then to the trail, and finally to the fork in the trail. Then he remembered Raven saying something about going that way when they had bathing suits, so he decided to wing it. After walking for another mile or two he could hear the sound of moving water and his sensitive hearing picked up the gentle splashing that results from swimming. Sniffing again he realized there was no doubt about it, Raven was up ahead. Coming to the end of the path he moved a few branches and found a large swimming hole, with a waterfall flowing into it from about 12 feet up. At the top of it stood Raven, arms outstretched ready to jump. He watched as she gracefully lept from the ledge and dived following the flow of the waterfall beside her.

Raven surfaced immediately becoming aware of emotions that were not her own. Looking to the right of the pool, she saw no one but still sensed the emotions. Making a fast left turn she heard brush move, and sensed the emotions fading away as feet pounded away carrying whoever had been watching her on them. Whoever they were they had fled from the serene location. At least for now. Soon Raven flipped over on her back and began to empty her mind, something she found being in the water helped accomplish. As her eyes slid shut she began to phase into a totaaly relaxed phase, and all the sounds, stresses and pressures around her disappeared. It was just her and the water, and it was more perfect than anything she had ever experienced alone.

Gar slowly re approached the waterfall hoping Raven wouldn't be angry at him for interrupting her. As he pushed away the boughs and viewed the pool he saw Raven floating in a sleep like state across the waters surface. Slowly Gar lowered himself into the water staying in human form to prevent freaking Raven out if he cam to near to her and she awoke. He swam carefully up to her and looked down at her peaceful face, getting lost in his own thoughts. "You know if you keep staring at me one of two things will happen. I'll either get a complex or I'll hurt you." Gar jumped and looked down at Raven's face, where her eyes were now open with an amused glint in them. Gar looked Raven dead in her eyes with a look so serious all amusement fled them. "Rae please don't make me fail so soon, dont make me break my word. I know I said I wouldn't make any promises, but for me everything I tell you is like a promise." Raven looked at him then slowly turned herself upright in the water, so close to him that their legs brushed as they kicked to stay above water, then closing her eyes she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you Raven." Was all Gar said, but it could have been obvious to anyone that so much more was being said.

Raven let the words echo in her head. He had thanked her for making a move, for being uninhibited for one of the first times in her life when, in all actuality, she should have been thanking him. Suddenly Raven turned and seemingly on an instinct she didn't know she had grabbed Gar's face and kissed him again, taking both of them totally by surprise. She backed away and looked at him. "I love you." Then taking a minute for her brain to catch up with her heart and mouth, she disappeared in a black shadow. Gar stood there slightly hurt that she had ran but happy with what she said at the same time. Whether or not she liked it she meant it, because she had just said it without thinking. Now to the hard part, convincing her she was safe. With that in mind Gar got up and headed for the house when he got there he could hear the shower running so he sat down to wait for Raven, but soon Gar drifted off to sleep.

Raven stuck her head out of the bathroom and tiptoed through the house, finding Gar asleep on the couch. As she got to the door she looked back at Gar. "I love you." Then Raven disappeared into the night.

Okies my lovelies. That seemed like a pretty good place to leave off. Review pretty please. Sorry so short the next chapter will be longer I promise.

-WaFfLeZ


	8. Chapter 8

As always thank you to my amazing reviewers!

wolfenstien

Dante665

bk00

Mercenary Clown

WolfBloodBaptize

Simple Pleasures

Chapter 8

Gar finally gave into instinct and left to search for Raven again by smell. He found himself surprised when his search led him through the city and to the local train station. Arriving at the ticket booth he asked the old man if he had seen Raven. The old man winked at him with a grin. "Come to get back your lady friend aye. Well shes sitting in there awaitin on her train. Been there all night, I'm a kind hearted feller so I just let 'er stay on." Gar smiled at him and entered the terminal immediately spotting Raven's purple tinted hair. He made his way through the bustling people towards her. When she noticed him she got together her bags and attempted to flee, but ended up caught between two enormous groups of people.

As Gar got to Raven he grabbed her arm and spun her towards him, so she could look him in the eye. Gar had thought of a million things he had wanted to say to her. About how hurt he had been waking up to find her gone, but nothing came out. Instead he just looked her in the eyes and waited for an explanation. As Raven tumbled over her words, Gar found it nearly unbearable, she was obviously just as hurt by her decision to leave as he was. "Let's go get a coffee, or maybe we can expand your depth of simple pleasures and I can get a ticket and go with you. Anywhere you want to go Raven, just please don't leave me again."

To say the least Raven was thrown off by Gar's heart felt request. She looked down at her hands in dismay, wringing them together nervously, she finally met his eyes. "I'm on the one o'clock to Seattle, I'll wait for you by the train." Gar smiled at her and immediately rushed out of the coffee shop towards the ticket booth. When he got to the booth he was happy to find the old man working there. "I kept this for ya. I figured she wasn't going to be travlin' alone, she looked like she anticipated some one to come an' travel with her. I sure am glad you came, its not safe for a girl that purdy to travel alone." Gar smiled at the old man and took the ticket from his out stretched hand. "I'm glad you saved this but I'm pretty sure she would of been fine all by herself." The old man gave him a knowing grin. "Fine, but not happy. Now you better hurry."

Gar rushed back through the terminal towards the platform where Raven was waiting nervously. As they boarded and walked back to their car and took a seat, both waiting for the other to speak first. Finally Raven gave Gar a sideways glance, meeting his eyes, and gar broke. "What did I do Raven? I mean what was it? What was so bad that you felt the need to run from me?" With that he got up and burst out of the cubby into the train car's hall. Raven sat for a moment not knowing what to do. Finally, she got up and set off to find Gar.

Raven passed from car to car, finally finding Gar at the very end of the train out on the platform. "You didn't do anything wrong Gar. That's why I freaked, because you have never done anything wrong, not to me." Then quieter, "too anyone. I don't deserve that." At her last spoken thought Gar whipped around angrily. "I've never done anything wrong! I turned into a beast and terrorized your friends, your family. You didn't stand there and watch your parents boat sink without moving a muscle! You saved the freaking world Rae! You're intelligent, brave, and beautiful! So who exactly doesn't deserve who!" With the last part shouted rather loudly, Gar transformed into a cheetah and leaped off the train, and when everything snapped into place in Raven's head, she followed.

Gar didn't know where he was going, he hadn't been paying much attention to the trip. Definitely not enough to know where in the hell he was. All he knew was at that point in time he needed to get away, mostly because of his anger at Raven's insecurities. All her problems were gone now and as far as he knew they couldn't come back, his problem was in his blood it wasn't going anywhere. He sighed as he came to a stop at a large body of water. He didnt know how long he had been running but he had made it to the pacific ocean, he would have to walk up the beach to find a sign for any other information.

He walked for a mile or two before he could see people in the distance. "Gar!" He spun at his name as Raven ran up the beach towards him, tears streaming down her face. As she got to him she threw her arms around his neck, "I'm ready now. I won't push you away anymore." Gar looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. He honestly didn't know what to say. He had figured she would continue with her trip to Seattle, without so much as a glance. Her calling him would have been a shock, so her actually following him left him breathless. Gar turned towards Raven who was looking at him uncertainly and he got an idea in his head. Taking out his disguise ring, he transformed into an average looking man. "Wanna discover the simple pleasure of being normal tourists?" Raven just looked at him and smiled.

They continued up the beach until they reached the swarm of people who were on the sandy stretch outside of what seemed to be a large resort community. "We should get a room, and get some clothes too. I left my bags on the train when i went after you." Gar nodded towards Raven in agreement before adding, "We will have to get a cheaper room, we can't go totally crazy with our funds." Raven also nodded in agreement, and gave him a small smile, before reaching out and grabbing his hand and dragging him up the beach.

After purchasing a couple tanks, a pair of shorts, an undergarment set, and a box of dark brown hair dye, Raven exited the small store and headed towards the room she and Gar had rented. The place they had decided to stay was a tiny bed and breakfast who had a room cancellation, allowing them to get a last minute steal on the cheaper of the three rooms. It was also extremely conveniently located near the store and a quaint little diner. Raven slid the key into the door and walked in to see Gar, all of him. "Oh my Azar!" She yelled slamming the door shut and jumping back into the hallway. Evidently Gar had gone shopping and had gotten some new clothes he felt the need to change into right there...in the middle of the room.

A few minutes later Gar peeked his head out of the door, with a bright blush staining his cheeks. "Hi, Rae. I'm ummmm sorry about earlier." Raven smiled at him, "It's okay Gar, its not like it was a bad sight, it just wasn't one I wanted to see right that second." Gar looked at her speechless, the only movement in the hallway was the stunned blinking of his eyes. "What's wrong with you Gar?" Asked Raven, not really thinking about what she had said. Gar just smiled and shook his head, clearly amused at something, but what, Raven hadn't a clue.

Raven looked in the mirror nervously running her hands through her now brown hair. "It looks fine, you're absolutely beautiful." Raven looked up in the mirror to see Gar leaning there with a smile on his face. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms slowly around her waste, nuzzling his face into her neck, before gently kissing it. He looked slyly at her in the mirror, before kissing it a little harder causing Raven to let out a surprised gasp. She turned in his embrace, shooting him a look, before kissing him on the cheek and sliding past him. Gar knew from the look that he better watch how fast he was moving but the kiss told him that it had been a right time right place scenario. With a small fist pump and a quiet "yes" he set out to have dinner with Raven.

Arriving at the diner Gar held the door open for Raven and watched as her face lit up. It was exactly as you would imagine any 50's restaurant, but he could tell Raven was very happy to be there. Then he heard her gasp and she grabbed his hand pulling him towards a booth that was made out of the parts of an old red Chevy convertible. He chuckled as she tried to calm herself down, but she shook the table as her legs jumped excitedly under the table. "Why are you so jumpy?" Asked Gar finally, not understanding the excitement Raven was feeling for the diner. "Well, when me and Cy first started hanging out, we always went to the diner in downtown Jump City. It was really cool to just hang out with the only brother I'd ever really had." When she finished Gar couldn't help but smile. She had grown so much over the past few years and he was so proud of her. They ate in silence, both enjoying their respective meals. "I've never made out with anyone, if the was your next move." Raven blurted out causing Gar's head to snap up. When Raven knew she had his attention she continued, "I mean I figured you knew that since I had never been kissed, but I also figured you deserved a fair amount of warning on how terrible it's going to be."

After a few minutes of deliberation Gar called over the waitress to get the check. "What are you doing?" Asked Raven confused by Gar's sudden actions. "Well I don't know about you Rae, but I'm not big on PDA." Raven looked down then took his hand nervously. Walking in silence, they arrived at their room both waiting for the other to open the door. Finally Gar reached out and opened the door and walked in pulling Raven behind him. He shut the door then backed her into it leaning down and sliding his mouth over hers. Raven stood shakily a still for a little bit, then slowly moved her hands over Gar's chest then up onto his shoulders. Suddenly she jerked back. "Can we move to the bed? My legs are starting to hurt from standing. Gar nodded, then held her hand as they walked towards the bed. They sat on the edge and turned towards each other, but soon ended up laying down with Gar on top of Raven. Suddenly the beeping of the communicator made them jump apart. "Just an alarm." Gar said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I don't want to rush things to much so I decided I'd set an alarm to bring me back into the real world just encase I was going to do something...not stupid but, hasty." Raven smiled at him then sat up and straddled his lap before throwing the communicator across the room. "I think doing something stupid every now and then would be equivalent to a simple pleasure, don't you?"

Okies that's it for now! I'll update soon I promise. Please review for me.

-WaFfLeZ


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Simple Pleasures

Chapter 9

Raven sat straight up in bed, turning to look at Gar who was sound asleep next to her. She looked down at his face and felt the need to reach out and touch it. As her hand caressed his face, he smiled and opened his eyes to look at her. "God your pretty." He blurted out and Raven blushed, looking for something to focus on. "Hey, lay back down. It's two in the morning babe." Said Gar reaching out and running his hand down Raven's bare back, causing her to shudder. She turned around and smiled at him, "I'm not tired Gar. Do you want to take a shower with me?" Gar looked up stunned. Raven immediately felt the need to explain herself, "I mean there isn't a lot of hot water, and I don't want you to get cold, besides today's the day we have to go back, and well, you should shower for the trip right?" Gar looked at Raven, "So we, as in me and you, are going to shower together?" "Yes." "Well okay."

Raven sat holding the bottom of her night gown nervously, still unsure if this was the best idea. "Need some help with that?" Asked Gar as he walked up to her undressed to his boxers, wiggling his eyes suggestively. Raven turned towards him and shook her head before turning her back and pulling her nightgown over her head. Gar let out a shudder as this left Raven's back totally exposed to him. Raven, however appeared unphased as she walked by Gar, pulled back the curtain and stepped into the water. Gar looked around nervously before loosing his boxers and sliding into the curtain behind her. They took turns stepping under the water lathering their own bodies, and rinsing. Not even really looking at each other, Gar sat there pondering if Raven would be angry at him, when he did look she had her back to him and he could see just how bad her back had been injured in the crash. The scar that reached from one shoulder to the other was a faded pink against the white sculpted marble that was her back. He reached out and let his fingers brush the scar, then he stepped forward bent down and kissed it gently.

Raven spun towards Gar, unsure of why he had kissed her back. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying more attention that night Rae." He said as they each grabbed a towel and wrapped it around themselves. Rae looked at him, "It's not your fault Gar. And Besides it's a scar, just another thing to add to my weird, evil, ugliness." Gar narrowed his eyes at her, then dropped his towel to the floor, once again exposing the scars she had seen before but never asked about. "You're ugly? Rae, look at me. I'm fucking green!" He exclaimed motioning to himself. "Uhhhh...You're naked." Gar then looked at her and grinned before grabbing her towel and pulling it off, causing Raven to let out a sudden scream "So are you. Naked and beautiful." Then with that he turned and began to dress himself, when he turned back towards her, she was staring at him, still partially undressed. "What are those scars from Gar?" Gar winced as if she had slapped him in the face, he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. Raven seemed to understand this, she turned around and walked out, pulling on her shirt and muttering, "I'll be right back."

Raven walked through the little town and kept talking until she was out on the beach. She sat in the sand, as her mind spun off various things that could have happened to Gar. Maybe they happened in the accident with his parents, that was the most logical of all the endless possibilities. A few moments later she felt a hand on her shoulder and Gar flopped down next to her. "I was attacked by a group of natives who thought I was diseased. They nearly beat me to death, but the tribe my parents were working with before the accident saved me." Raven looked at him and accepted the fact that she had gotten the short version. Suddenly she realized that soon she and Gar would have to go back to life as a non-Teen Titan. The Gala was coming up, so she and Gar would probably leave tonight. Right then Raven leaned back onto the sand, but she never hit the grainy substance instead Raven got a jolt. And then woke up to see Beastboy's face... a sixteen year old Beastboy, not Gar the twenty something from her dream. Wait...her dream?

A dream...all of it had been a dream. The swimming, the trip, the disbanning of the Teen Titans, her and Beastbo..Gar's relationship, all of it. "What happened?" Raven asked looking at Beastboy with a confused expression. "Well you were walking through the tower and just dropped. According to the scanny thingy Cy uses you were deep in your mind, probably pulled in by your emotions. So we brought you here, you did that floaty, glowy thing, and now you are awake!" He said the last part with a flourist lifting up his arms to show that one of her hands was tucked inside of his. Raven looked at him with a quircked brow, and Beastboy sheepishly let go of her hand.

"You didnt have to let go, I wasn't mad." Raven then took in Beastboy's ruffled appearance and the bags under his eyes. "How long was I out?" "Four days." "How long have you been here?" Beastboy lowered his gaze. "Three days and twenty-two hours." Raven looked at him in shock. "Why did you sit in here like that Beastboy? I would have been fine." "I felt like it might have been my fault that you passed out. "I was talking to you about how you needed to start enjoying things more, you went to tell me something, then you just dropped. I'm glad I had my head out of my ass for once, or you might have been hurt." The last part of Beastboy's sentence was said kind of melancholy. He looked up at Raven then continued. "I should leave you alone Rae it isn't right for me to harass you all the time. Not everyone is insanely social and open. I just...I am afraid you aren't getting everything out of life that you could...that you deserve."

Raven looked up at him then stretched out her hand grabbing his. "You're right Beastboy, I'm not insanely open, but being here with you guys," She motioned to the other titans that had walked in unnoticed by the green teen, "that is all I could ever ask for. But you are also right about me needing to enjoy more, while I was out I had the strangest dream, and I think I am going to try to enjoy the little things. I am going to try to be happy. Think you guys can help me." Robin and Starfire smiled and simply nodded, but Cyborg stepped forward and spoke, "Of course I will help you little lady, you deserve it." Beastboy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, and Raven heard a gasp rip through the room. Raven could practically hear their thoughts. Raven doesn't do hugs, Raven doesn't like her personal space invaded, Raven is going to kill him. However, Raven simply reached up and wrapped her arms around Beastboy and whispered, "I will need a lot of help from you." Beastboy smiled at her, and the others watched on in shock as he nodded his agreement and picked Raven's hand back up in his.

That's it for now! Sorry it took so freaking long to update _ I have been super duper busy.

WaFfLeZ


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans :(

Chapter 10

Raven woke to the sound of knocking on her door, she rolled over to look at her clock. It was four o'clock in the morning. 'What the hell do you want!' Raven thought to herself but decided to get up and answer the door instead of yelling at her visitor. No need to risk it being an emergency or something and it be Robin standing on the other side of her door. The boy blunder would definately get his tights in a bunch if she snapped at him in that scenario. Opening the door she found Beastboy looking at the ground in jogging clothes, "I...um..I have something to show you get some clothes on." Raven raised an eyebrow, but shut the door to put on some clothes for the day ahead of her. She pulled out a pair of black running shorts as well as a gray tank. She looked in the mirror and noticed that her sports bra's straps were showing but she realized she didnt care and headed out the door.

Wordlessly the two headed towards the garage where Beastboys green motorcycle, a nice upgrade from his moped, sat. "It's not too terribly long of a ride, we can just take this." Raven looked unsure but decided to take a chance and grabbed a helmet that was waiting in Beastboy's outstretched hands. She climbed on the back, and wrapped her arms around Beastboy and they took off. They drove along the costal highway till they got out of the city and Beastboy pulled off into a small parking lot that served as a scenic overlook. Raven slid off the bike first and looked towards the vegitation that surounded the lot. She looked closely and saw a lightly worn path weaving up the hill side. "Lace your shoes good Rae." Said Beastboy giving her a fanged grin as he crouched and checked his shoes. Raven followed suit and then they headed up the path.

They jogged at a leisurely pace, not rushing, but not slowing up the process. It was just dawn and every now and then Raven noticed a slight shade difference in the sky. Suddenly Beastboy came to a halt and turned towards her. "Close your eyes Raven." "What?" Raven looked at him in disbelief of his odd request. "Just trust me Rae, it's a surprise." Raven shifted back and forth but broke under the pressure of Beastboys stare, with a sigh she let her eyes slide shut. She stood still, and could feel Beastboys hesitation as he reached out and gripped her hand leading her in slow steps up the path.

Beastboy led her up the path in silence so when he suddenley spoke it startled Raven. "Don't peak Rae, we're here but its not perfect yet. Just wait." Raven agreed with her silence and stood with her eyes shut for a few moments longer. Beastboy then grabbed her shoulders and turned her, she could feel him standing behind her, and she felt his breath on her ear as he whispered to her. "Go on Raven open your eyes." Raven let her lids fly open and stood in shock as she took in the scene before her. She was currently staring at the pacific ocean, turned purple and orange by the rising sun. Out in the waters boats bobbed up and down and birds swooped across the top of the water to retrieve their breakfast. It was magnificent, definately not the same sunrise she had seen from the tower roof a thousand times. This was amazing this is something she would always remember. Her legs ached from the hike, she had been short of breath even before this sight made her breathless, but this made it all worth it. That is what made this so pleasing.

Beastboy drooped his arms around her shoulder without any resistance from her and squeezed her to his side. "Amazing right? The first time I ever came up here was right after Terra left. I needed to see something that would outshine her, so I would kno she wasnt the most amazing thing I would ever see. She wouldn't make me feel the best I'd ever felt. I got that." Raven looked at Beastboy, not sure what to think about this side of her team-mate. She decided that after making that kind of confession he just needed her to be there for him. So Raven leaned into him, and he held her tighter.

The two were brought out of their embrace by Raven's communicator sounding, flipping it open she founder herself looking at the face of Starfire. The extremly concerned face of Starfire. "Star whats wrong?" "Robin just asked me out, as just friends. What does that even mean?" Raven looked at Beastboy with a confused face. "I don't even know what that means, you wanna take this." Beastboy took the communicator out of her hand and walked a little ways away from her. He turned to her, smiled and gave a thumbs up as he walked back over to her. "We need to get home, you need a shower before you go shopping with Starfire." "Okay...wait what?" "You told me to fix it, so I told Star that id Robin is being a dumbass she needs girl time. You are a girl, so it just kinda worked out." Raven looked at a nervous Beastboy, knowing that he did it out of the goodness of his heart. "Forgiven." Was all she said before taking off down the path infront of Beastboy. Beastboy stared after her before repeating "forgiven" under his breath, with that he took off down the path behind Raven.

Arriving at the tower Raven decided to give Beastboy a little more grief and teleported up to her room instead of riding the elevator with him. Once in her room, though he came and knocked even after she was out of the shower, she ignored him. She even went as far as waiting until Starfire came to get her so they could leave. As they left, however, Beastboy approached Raven and went to say something, but Raven staopped him in his tracks. As the elevator doors closed between them she smiled at him, and that was good enough for him.

Raven and Starfire arrived at the mall by flight, dropping down in a crowd of people, most of which were used to it. A few years ago the people would stare, point, or talk under their breath. Now, however, they smiled and waved at the two familiar teens as they walked in the front doors. Once inside Raven came to a hault, and Starfire stopped to look at her. "What is it friend? Are you not comfortable?" Raven looked at Starfire not sure what to say. "Kinda, I mean I'm use to going in getting what I need and getting out. But today isnt about me, it's about you." Raven felt sure of her answer and was rewarded wit a smile from Starfire. "Let's do the spree of shopping!" Raven sighed warrily as Starfire gripped her arm and the adventure began.

"We must go in here friend Raven, they are having a sale." Said Starfire gesturing to the store. Raven had been in every store in the mall, she had even bought some clothes, but this was taking it to far. "No Star." Raven said firmly as she took in the pink decore of the store she was standing in front of. "But, Raven..." Starfire trailed off with a pout, but Raven still held her ground there was absolutely no way in hell she was going in this store. "I thought today was about me." Ouch that one hurt, she sure knew where to aim for someone who came off so innocently. Raven looked at the sign beside her, then to her friend who was looking incredibly disapointed. "Fine I'll go in with you." "Great friend Raven! We must purchase the intimates in the Secret of Victoria!" Raven looked around with a blush as a few onlookers stared at her and Starfire. Great now not only did she have to go in, she had to buy things. Classic Starfire move, although Raven had to admit, she waasnt really hating the idea of making a few more purchases today.

Well thats all I have got! Hopefully I will have more soon!

WaFfLeZ


End file.
